For All Its Worth
by o.OKatharynO.o
Summary: ChobitaIY-Sesshomaru is a persocom and Rin is a human. Rin is talking to her best friend from childhood Hideki and he keeps mentioning how happy he is with his persocom Chi. Rin can't believe that a human and a persocom can fall in love with each other, b
1. Chapter One

_For All It's Worth_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chobits or Inuyasha characters.' although I wish I did.

This is an AU fan fiction.

Summery: Sesshomaru is a persocom and Rin is a human. Rin is talking to her best friend from childhood Hideki and he keeps mentioning how happy he is with his persocom Chi. Rin can't believe that a human and a persocom can fall in love with each other, but she was always interested in having internet and everything. So Rin went to a store and finds a peculiar looking persocome and take him home and strange things happen.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru gets discovered

Rin walked through the crowded Tokyo streets to get to her friend, Hideki Motosuwa's apartment. She looked up at the sky and smiled as she saw a couple birds flying above her. When she looked back in front of her she saw all these people with there persocoms.

'What is so special about them?' She thought to herself.

She sighed as she saw his apartment complex and entered it. She quickly walked up the stairs and smiled at Mrs. Hibiya the apartment manager. She brushed off her skirt as she stood in front of Hidaka's' apartment and knocked on the door.

"Hideki! It's me, let me in!" She yelled playfully in to the door.

Her eyes widened in embarrassment as she saw his "wife" Chii open the door.

"Oh I am sorry Mrs. Chii!" She bowed and smiled at the Chobits persocom.

Chii smiled and opened the door wider for her to come in.

"That's ok Ms. Tenshi. We were expecting you." Chii smiled her sweet little smile.

Rin was still amazed how after that whole ordeal with Chii and Freya she was

able to speak so well. She had been so lucky to be who she was, but how after her data had been corupted; she came back was puzzling to her. She shook the thoughts from her head as she Hideki come around and greets her.

"Rin! Please come in, come in!"

Hideki smiled and took her coat. When he looked back he was deathly trying to hold back nose bleed. Rin was wearing hardly anything. She had on a black strapless bra and a coal colored school girl skirt, with black knee high boots with a black bandana. He quickly turned to Chii and started walking in to the living area.

"Rin, why are you wearing such revealing clothes?!" Hideki almost screamed the question.

He almost seemed eager to hear the answer, but the answer he got was nothing close to what he was expecting.

"To say the truth. My next door neighbor saw me walking on the streets and told me that my clothes looked like I came from a farm."

Hideki laughed a little to him self, because in fact she had come here from a barn.

"She let me have some of her old clothes that were to tight on her."

Rin giggled as she saw him fall back and kicked him lightly. Hideki sat back up trying his best not to think perverted thoughts.

"So, that's Chii?" Rin pointed over to the persocom making dinner.

Hideki nodded. He didn't care what people thought about his relationship with a persocom, but he seemed to care what Rin thought, because she was his best friend after all.

"Yes that is Chii. Umm....Rin...what do you think?...About me marrying a persocom."

Rin was taken aback by the question. What was she supposed to say? Was he thinking about changing his mind about Chii? She looked over to the very cute persocom in the kitchen. No he could never change his mind about her.

"Well, I admit I would have never guessed you'd fall in love with a persocom, but if its true love than I don't care." Rin looked down as she spoke the next words.

"It's nice to find true love, but it's hard to lose them. You love them and when you think your relationship is at its peak, it dies. The spark you both shared dies down in to the coals." Rin realized she what she was saying and quickly apologized.

"I am so sorry. I don't think that will ever happen to you and Chii!" She put on a fake smile and leaned against the wall of the apartment.

Hideki raised an eyebrow at her. 'What was all that about? Could all that have happened to her in the time I was gone? Who did it to her?'

He moved closer to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey, what ever made you this depressed just forget about it! You're in Tokyo now and you're with your best friend again! Everything's fine now!"

Rin looked up at him and gave a genuine smile at his words.

"You're a great friend Motosuwa." Rin through her arms around him in a friendly embrace. Hideki's eyes widened and the nose bleed came. 'Not again.' He thought and wiped it away.

Chii walked in to the room with a few bowls of rice.

"Dinner is ready!" Chii smiled brightly and set the bowls down on the table in the middle of the room.

Rin smiled as she ate and chatted with Hideki like they were never apart.

-After Dinner-

Rin looked at Chii and took the cord from her ear.

"So what exactly can you do with persocoms?"

Hideki smiled and felt proud.

"You can go on the internet and check e-mail you can even receive phone calls!"

Rin smirked knowing he had gone on porno sites, but that wasn't the question.

"No I know they can do that. I want to know...can they...do it?"

Hideki covered his nose as another came and his eyes widened again.

"Oh you want...to uh...know about that?...Well...umm...heh..."

Rin rolled her eyes.

"So you've never tried to have sex with Chii." She said it as a statement not as a question.

"NO! She's too innocent!" Hideki immediately grabbed Chii and held her to him.

Chii looked up at him and smiled.

"Hideki...."

Hideki looked down at Chii and smiled.

"Yes Chii...?"

Chii jumped on him and giggled. Rin laughed out loud and crawled over to them.

"Looks like Chii wants to have some fun. Want me to leave you two alone?"

For the third time that night Hideka's' nose gave blood.

"Maybe it is a good idea for you to go."

Rin smiled and stood getting her boots back on and her jacket to cover herself. She opened the door and smiled at them.

"I'll call you later Motosuwa! Chii...make sure he's a good boy tonight."

Chii smiled back at her.

"Chii...!"

Hideki sighed.

"At least we won't have anyone bothering us."

Rin laughed s she closed the door. She walked down the stairs and saw Mrs. Hibiya again, sweeping the sidewalk in to oblivion.

Rin finally reached the sidewalk outside the apartments. She thought back and pondered the concept of falling in love with a persocom. How could somebody love a machine? How could a machine love back. Although Chii wasn't like other persocoms she was still a computer. Hideki had told her about what happened to Chii when the syndicate had come to kill her. She had realized she couldn't be with Hideki and she sacrificed her life. Than Freya, her older sister, took over and told Mrs. Hibiya(aka: their mother) to destroy them. And she did. She deleted all of there memory and personality files from there data base and left Hideki heartbroken. But then a miraculous thing happened and Chii came back to him.

Ever since then something had happened with every persocom. They started to be more like humans. Slowly they changed in to humans. They gained the ability to feel pain, lust, pleasure, and even heart break. They started to have there own personalities. All the persocoms were indistinguishable from humans, at least from the personality. On the outside they were still cold skinned, and had those cute ears. Rin sighed as she came across a persocom shop. She walked in side and looked at all the models.

"Wow...."

Rin stopped to gaze a one of the male model persocoms. He seemed to be totally human. He had no weird ears. They were just slightly pointed. He had Silver hair down to his waist. Rin had never seen a more beautiful person. 'No...' Rin thought. 'He is not a person...he is a persocom.' Still Rin couldn't pass him up. She had to have him.

* * *

Hi it's me, Izayou! I hope people will like my fan-fiction. I have never written a cross-over fan-fiction before. Anyways I will be sure to update soon! Ja Ne!

--Izayou--


	2. Chapter Two

**For all it's Worth **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chobits or Inuyasha characters. ' although I wish I did.

_**This is an AU fan fiction.**_

A/N: It took me a little while to write it, but I finally got it posted.I am so proud of myself. Just for those people who don't know Freya is or 'was' Chii's older sister. Chii was once known as Elda. Well I guess you want to read the new chapter '

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru Awakens

Rin looked at the handsome persocom leaning against the wall of her temporary house. She looked confused as she looked for the on and off switch.

"Were could it be?" Rin sighed. "I can't believe I forgot to ask the shop owner where the damn switch was…Oh well…"

She continued to look for the switch. She never thought it would be that hard to turn on a persocom. She slowly lifted his hair and brought it around on to his right shoulder. She was surprised at how light and silky it felt compared to regular persocoms hair. She stroked his hair for a bit longer indulged in its perfection. She wondered if it would stay like this if she activated him.

Than she remembered she had to search for the activation switch and reluctantly brought her hands to her side. She searched over his neck and looked up to his right ear and saw behind it was a little knob. She switched it and yipped as the persocoms' eyes flew open. Rin gasped as she saw them. They were absolutely breathtaking. She just stared at them, they were yellow, golden almost and they showed so many emotions even though his face did not.

"Please create a password. Please do not use your last name, first name, pet's name, or any other obvious code words that you would use." His face remained emotionless as he talked. Rin shook out of her trance.

"A pass word? Ok how about …Sony." Rin thought of that name almost instantly.

"Processing information now……Information downloaded. Give this persocom a name, please."

Rin smiled, she loved to name things. "Your name shall be….Sesshomaru." Rin had read that name in a history book about a great Lord named Sesshomaru.

"Information downloaded. Switching to living mode now." Sesshomaru's eyes went black than back to his normal color. His face stayed the same emotionless face as he spoke his next words.

"Hello master, how may I serve you?"

Rin frowned at the way he spoke to her and thought. 'I better install the personality software I bought.' She shuffled through her bag and pulled out the round disk.

"Please call me Rin." She said as she inserted the disk in to the slot behind his right ear.

"Information recorded……. What personality would like this Sesshomaru to have?"

Rin looked down and thought. "Create a personality on your own."

"This Sesshomaru is doing so….Personality implanted." The disk extended out and Rin grabbed it as Sesshomaru got back to normal again.

Rin smiled up at him and watched him and he sat Indian style on the ground.

"Hello?"

Sesshomaru looked up to her. "Hello."

Rin smiled more brightly and sat down next to him. "I'm Rin!"

Sesshomaru winced at her yelling. "I know you have already told me and this Sesshomaru never forgets."

Rin smiled, he really had created his own personality. "Sorry, I just thought that you might need my name again."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I need no formal introduction."

Rin turned to the door as she heard a knock a couple pieces of paper were pushed under the door.

"Huh? What are these?" Rin's eyes widened as she opened them.

Sesshomaru watched her and wondered why she looked so sad and frightened.

"Why do your eyes widen so?"

Rin looked up at him. 'He noticed my concern?'

"I got the rent and electricity bills and I …have no money to pay them."

Sesshomaru stood up. He didn't know much about what she was talking about, but he knew he didn't want to see her sad.

"What can I do to help?"

Rin raised her eyebrow. He wanted to help her?

"No that's ok… I need to go find a job today anyways. Oh that reminds me." Rin hung her head. "We have to go shopping for clothes for you. (Sigh)I guess we should do that tonight too…"

Sesshomaru extended his hand to her. Rin looked at his hand and places her hand in his. Sesshomaru quickly pulled her to stand and turned to the door.

"Shall we go than…Rin?"

She was stunned to say the least, but she nodded and followed him, grabbing her keys and locking her door on her way. As they walked she followed quietly behind the whole time. 'What is with this persocom? He is just so…weird. His personality is just like that of Lord Sesshomaru's.' Rin smiled at that thought.

'Lord Sesshomaru had a follower though didn't he? Little Rin…' She always liked that her Lord, as she liked to call him, had a follower with her name. As she looked in front of her at her persocom she noticed his uptight posture and grace.

'He really does share a personality with him…' Rin again smiled as she walked a bit faster to walk next to him.

"Sesshomaru, can you run a search for jobs hiring in the Tokyo area, please?"

Sesshomaru nodded and his eyes went black like they had before and just as fast had returned to normal.

"There are 12 matches to your search. The first is at a flower shop called "Sweet Scent". It is located on Ichinaru Street. Would you like me to set an appointment for today?"

Rin nodded. "Yes, please set it for 6:00 pm."

"…This Sesshomaru has completed this task. Now, on to the next task."

Rin stared to walk through the crowned Tokyo streets once more.

"We must find you clothes to ware."

Sesshomaru watched her as she walked and followed close behind as she walked in to a shop for men.

"Rin, should you not be in here?"

She just giggled at his choice of speech.

"Sesshomaru, why do you use that strange way of talking?"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow went up not knowing what she was talking about.

"I hear nothing wrong with my speech."

Ignoring his comment she walked behind him. "Bend down." She commanded.

Sesshomaru did as told and his face became expressionless once again.

Rin smiled at him and told him he could stand back up as she walked over to the clothes rack. "Sesshomaru come here and look for a size L and XL shirt, please."

Again Sesshomaru did as he was told. He didn't know why he did. He could just as easily turned and walked back to her house, but he stayed. In a matter of a minute he had scanned all the shirts and picked out the L and the XL. He walked over to Rin, covered in clothes.

"What should this Sesshomaru do now?"

Rin turned to him and laughed as she saw him. He had clothes everywhere. She started to grab some of the clothes.

"Sesshomaru, I only wanted you to get the ones you liked, not all of them."

She laughed a little more and laid the clothes down on an unoccupied table. She picked out a couple shirts that she thought would look best on him.

"Here, now go in to that room over there," She pointed to the room while smiling. "And go put these on. When you're done come back and give me the ones you liked, ok?"

"This Sesshomaru understands."

Sesshomaru took the clothes from her and walked in to the fitting room.

Rin walked around the shop and found 3 sets of pants for him. She walked to the desk and waited for Sesshomaru. A couple minutes later Sesshomaru came out holding 4 shirts. He walked over to Rin and handed them to her.

"This Sesshomaru will never go in one of those things again."

Rin paid for the clothes and handed them to Sesshomaru.

"Well," She pointed at him. "This Sesshomaru won't need to."

Rin laughed as she walked out of the shop with her persocom following right behind her.

* * *

Well there's another Chapter for you. I hope you all review my FF. I'd greatly appreciate it. 

--Izayou--


	3. Chapter Three

**For all it's Worth **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chobits or Inuyasha characters. ' although I wish I did.

_**This is an AU fan fiction.**_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait on Chapter 3. I try to get them posted as quickly as possible, but sometimes work has me caught up. Anyways RR please! .

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru Gets a Job

* * *

Rin Looked at Sesshomaru as he walked back in to the living area with his new clothes. It was

almost time for her job interview and she couldn't afford to not get this job.

"Sesshomaru, we have to go."

He nodded and fallowed her out the door, down the street and to the shop. Rin entered the shop

quietly and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi I am here about the Flower management job. I had an appointment for 6:00."

The women at the front desk looked at her computer and smiled.

"Oh you must me Rin Tenshi."

"That I am." Rin smiled and showed her ID.

"Were do I go?"

"Go down the hall and through the two double doors. Then you'll see two doors the one you want

it the door on the left."

Rin smiled and bowed.

"Thank you very much."

Rin and Sesshomaru walked side-by-side until theyy walked through the double doors. Rin didn't

know if it was instictual, but Sesshomaru stopped her and walked before her only to open the door

for her. She was shocked for a moment and just stared at him; so, he placed his hand on her

shoulder and seemed to pull her through the doors.

On the other side her was taken from her shock as she saw Chii on the other side. Chii smiled at

her and bowed.

"Hello, friend of Hideki."

Rin laughed softly and bowed as well; Hideki had been teaching her very well. Rin didn't want to

go back to arguing with herself about why persocoms and humans should or shouldn't fall in love

and turned to Sesshomaru. He was looking directly at her, the other persocom seeming to not

matter.

"Uh...Sesshomaru, this is Chii. She is the wife of my friend, Hideki. Do you remember that I told you about them?"

Sesshomaru nodded to her and turned to Chii bowed to her.

"Hello Mrs. Chii. I hope you fair well today."

Sesshomaru stepped up to Rin. He still did not fully know this 'Chii' so to him she could not be

trusted with her. Sesshomaru took a quick glance at Rin and sawshe was smiling back up at her.

Almost imidiatly the instinctual move to wrap his arms around her came. Yet Sesshomaru fought

it, after all, even though she TOLD him everything about her he did not know her full personality.

She could get very upset like his last master and punish him.

Rin cut off a laugh and turned back to Chii. She and the Chobits persocom spoke at the same time.

"What are you doing here?"

They both giggled and Rin made a forward motion as to say 'please go first'.

"I work here what are you doing here Ms. Tenshi?"

"I am applying for a job here in managment. Therefore I must hurry," Rin smiled," there expecting me."

Chii bowed to Sesshomaru and Rin and they bowed in return.

"I hope to be working with you Ms. Tenshi."

Rin nodded and was led away quickly by Sesshomaru.

"Hey Sess what was up back there. You didn't seem to like Rin."

Sesshomaru didn't answer her. He didn't want her of all people to think he had a weekness for any human.

Rin ofcourse just giggled as she did everyday. Yet it has always been, for some reason. towards him.

"Sesshomaru have you ever herd of Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands?"

Nodding his head he walked in to the waiting room and signed her name on the 'paitient pad' as they called them.

"Yes, my previous owner was obsessed with the legend. I was slightly surprized when you gave me the name..

..yet more surprized when I learned yours."

Rin was stunned he even remembered his past owned. Most Persocoms memories are deleted after they have been

thrown or given away. Almost imediatly after her thought someone very official looking came in for her. As Rin stood

Sesshomaru tried to fallow her, but was stopped at the door .

"Only applicants please."

Rin looked back to Sesshomaru and was going to appologise and ask him to wait for her, but his answer was a complete differ.

" I am also here for a position."

He looked at Rin and smirked as the worman turned back around and led them both back yet for two different jobs.

Rin waved to Sesshomaru as he walked in to a room and she walked in to hers. For a second after she walked in she paused. The

room was huge and filled with persocoms. She looked forward and smiled at the woman in the desk. The woman stood and bowed, Rin

bowed in turn and they both sat.

"Rin Tenshi, I presume. I am Sango Taiijiya, the manager and creator of 'Sweat Scent'. I beleive you told told my secretary that mine

was the posistion you wanted. Lucky for you I am retiring."

Rin tiled her head in wonder. 'Retireing! At such a young age?' She nodded and kept her smile.

"Yes Mrs.Taiijiya, I did aply for this position."

Songo stood and smiled.

"It is yours Ms. Tenshi. I have read over all of your files. That told me all about you and now meating you I know you personality. I am giving my buisness over to you. Everything in this room is yours, except

ofcourse my family photos."

Rin stood she was shocked. She didn't even know if she would get the posistion, but now hear she was being told the whole complany was her's. She smiled and bowed.

"Thank yo uso much Ms. Taiijiya!"

* * *

Rin walked out of her room with a huge smile on her face. Sesshomaru stood there waiting for her and she walked beside him.

"So how did your interview go?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I received the...CEO posistion on the company. I explained to them that you would be the new owner and the imediatly said yes."

Rin linked her arm through his as they walked from the building and giggled.

"Putting fear in the hearts of men Sesshomaru?"

The young persocom nodded.

"That I am..."

* * *

Hi it's me, I bet your so happy I updated...realy! lol well there is another chapter for ya. I hope you enjoy it.

Izayou-


End file.
